Changes
by Shadow Revolution
Summary: What would happen if the sealing of the Kyuubi went perfectly... With an added bonus... This will have a powerful Naruto as well as some Team 7 bashing for the first few chapters. There will be no lemons, hear that ya pervs?


Changes

Normal: What up bitches?  
>Flashback: <em>What up bitches?<em>  
>Kyuubi or Heaps of people saying the same thing:<strong> What up bitches?<strong>  
>Kyuubi using mind link: <em><strong>What up bitches?<strong>_

Alright, I'm back with a new story. Read the A/N at the bottom if you want to go more in depth either way, and please review so I can discuss your ideas right now. Talk to you at the bottom!

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat huddled in the corner of his apartment, crying. It was October the Tenth, his 6th birthday. The day had started off fairly well, he had even gotten a free bowl of ramen from Teuchi-jiji! And then Hokage-jiji had gone shopping with Naruto and spent the day with wasn't until Hokage-jiji left, and it was only when Naruto was walking down a street with a lot of people in it, did things get a lot worse.

You see, whilst Naruto didn't know this, he was no ordinary boy, 6 years ago, the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune in battle, he had stopped the most powerful of all biju from destroying Konoha but at the cost of his own life. To commemorate his sacrifice, every year on October the Tenth, Konoha held an event to remember all of the shinobi who had lost their lives in battle during the Kyuubi attack, or any of the Great Shinobi Wars.

On the day of the Kyuubi Attack, the Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi, as it was a beast made up of pure chakra, so he did the unthinkable. He sealed the biju into an infant of Konoha. An infant who had been born that day... An infant who was his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shit! The Kyuubi's getting closer!" A chunnin called out, directing the attention of the entire battlement he was stationed in to the outskirts of Konoha._

_"At best we have another 20 minutes to prepare for the attack!" The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze called out. "I suggest that you go and tell you're family and loved ones that you love them, as there is a chance that many of you will not live to see the light of tommorow, I intend to do that myself now."_

_"But you can't die!" A chunnin called out, "You're the strongest shinobi in the village! You're the Hokage for Kami's sake!"_

_"I know," Minato nodded, "But in this battle, I may have to forfeit my life to insure that the Will of Fire, and in turn, Konoha live on!" And with saying that, Minato dissapeared in a flash of bright yellow light, leaving hundreds of shinobi mentally preparing themselves for that battle to come._

_XxXxXxXx_

_Minato reappeared besides a beautiful red haired woman, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. She had given birth to their son not 20 minutes ago and it looked like he would be an orphan before the day had finished._

_"Minato," Kushina spoke weakly, shifting her head to look at her son, "He's the most beautiful thing ever, isn't he?"_

_"Yes he is," Minato smiled, looking down at Naruto's bright blonde hair. Minato sighed as he thought about what he had to tell his wife. "Kushina, I know that you will oppose this, but for the village's sake and Naruto's I must do this."_

_"Do what!?" Kushina asked in a panicked voice, seemingly regaining energy from nowhere._

_"I have to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, it's the only way." He said in a pleading voice, almost beggin Kushina for her ok in this decision._

_"WHAT!?" Kushina thundered even though she appeared to be on her deathbed, "You can't be serious!"_

_Minato nodded solemnly at what she said, "Unfortunately my love, I am, however I am leaving Naruto with a gift."_

_"It had better be a good one, otherwise you will seriously regret it if I have anything to say about it."_

_"I am going to split the Kyuubi into three, sealing two parts into Naruto, and one part into myself." Kushina looked ready to interrupt Minato at any moment but chose not to, trusting her husband. "I will be sealing the evil into myself, and Naruto will recieve the power and the knoweledge. Contrary to what everyone believes, all biju actually started as decent beings, none of them evil. But humanity did terrible things and angered them, eventually turning them into what they are now."_

_"But what does that mean for Naruto?" Kushina asked, "If he's getting the power and knoweledge of a beast that has lived for thousands of years..." Kushina trailed off._

_"Then he will be gettin something that has the knoweledge to help him, something that isn't evil, maybe even a best friend for life if we're lucky."_

_"But if you're getting the evil..."_

_"Don't worry, I will be using the Shiki no Fuin." Minato said, solemnly looking at his beloved as she gasped in shock._

_"B-but th-that will.." She trailed off._

_"Yes, that will kill me, but it will allow the rest of Konoha to live on in peace, they do not need me, they need the Will of Fire, and it will be strong in our son."_

_Resigning to her fate, Kushina looked at Naruto's deep, sapphire eyes with only care, knowing that he would be an orphan within an hour, she took it upon herself to ask her husband one last wish. "Minato" Kushina said, smiling weakly, "Please, take the rest of my chakra, seal it in him, I want to be with him whilst he grows up, if only in spirit."_

_Minato looked at Kushina's face and saw only love, he paused to say something and spoke, "If it is your last wish, then so be it." Picking her up, tears rolled down his face, thinking of years that never would be, seeing Naruto's first steps, his first day at the academy, graduating to Gennin, and meeting his son's wife. All days that he would never live to see. Wiping away a tear, Minato used his Hiraishin Kunai to teleport himself, Naruto and Kushina to the battlefront, all the while preparing in his mind, for the thing that was about to tear his family apart, the Kyuubi, as seconds passed the ground shaking grew worse, and the terrifying roars of the chakra beast where getting closer._

_"Kuso." Minato swore, looking at the horrific sight of a demon tearing its way through a forest towards the village he loved, "KUSO!" He looked at his wife, weakly holding onto Naruto, who was playing with her hair, unknowing that he was doomed to live his life cursed. Picking up a Hiraishin kunai, Minato threw it as far as he could towards the Kyuubi and prepared the seal._

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato cried as a load puff of smoke engulfed the section of the forest that they were standing in._

_"__**Minato**__!" The boss of the Toads, Gamabunta exclaimed, before looking over to the Kyuubi, "__**I see that this will be our last battle together, what do you wish of me**__?" Despite being a proud toad and bowing to no-one, Gamabunta respected Minato as his equal, the only person to have ever gained that amount of his trust._

_"Unfortunatly yes," Minato replied, "I need you to keep him occupied whilst I use the Shiki no Fuin on him."_

_"__**I see, then I shall get to work immediately**__!" And with that, Gamabunta leapt towards the Kyuubi who was only 200 metres away after using Minato's Hiraishin and prepared to engage it._

_Minato pulled a scroll out from his robe and unfurled it. An intricate pattern of seals lay upon it, seals designed to summon the Shinigami, Minato bit his thumb so that it began to bleed, and swiped his hand across the intricate pattern before exclaiming, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_Dark smoke appeared to pour out of the scroll before a deathly looking figure appeared. It was wearing all black, the cloak it had on in appeared to have been town several times in a matter of different places, and the hood covering his face was so dark within it, Minato could only assume it had a face. "__**Which mortal has summoned me onto this plain of death**__?"_

_"It was me, Shinigami-sama." Minato said before bowing deeply to the opposing figure. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking my village, and I need you to help me seal it withing my son, Naruto." He said, motioning to his now sleeping child._

_"__**Very well, are you aware that the price for my services are your soul?**__"_

_"Yes, I am." Minato replied, looking saddened by the prospect, "But if it is to protect my village, than so be it."_

_"__**Ehehehe, I like you, I might have some... work... that needs doing back where I'm from.**__"_

_Minato paled, not knowing what the Shinigami ment by 'work' and why it made a shiver run up his spine. "V-very well, Shinigami-sama, now if you will?" Minato said, motioning to the ongoing battle between Gamabunta and the Kyuubi, Gamabunta was losing badly and was running low on chakra, whilst the Kyuubi appeared to be toying with him._

_"__**Very well, let us go.**__"_

_Approaching the Kyuubi, the Shinigami made some very odd seals and a puff of black smoke appeared in front of him._

_"Yo!" The figure said motioning to the Shinigami with absolutely no respect in his voice, he probably didn't care about titles._

_"__**What have I told you about adressing me properly, Gintoki?**__"_

_"I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama," The newly proclaimed Gintoki drawled, "But I don't care about that kind of shit, anyway, what's the task for me?"_

_Sighing, the Shinigami pulled him away and whispered into his ear, after telling him what he had to, the Shinigami pulled away, leaving Gintoku with bulging eyes._

_"You want me to... in that... over here... for like... forever?" _

_"__**Before you tell me that you do-**__" The Death God started._

_"I like it!" Gintoki exclaimed, "So many opportunities, new people, a demon, a child and a cola loving, cookie munching, super duper fabulous me all rolled into one! The world won't know what hit 'em! Until they look behind them to see my foot up there ass!" He said happily, babbling away at obscenities until... "Oh my God! Can I have a pony?"_

_"__**...No...**__"_

_"Awwwwwww, but I want one..."_

_"__**Just... just get ready...**__"_

_"Fine."_

_"Ummm everyone, I don't mean to interrupt, but giant fox, do you see it?" Minato said to the Shinigami and Gintoki, who was at this point, trying to see if there where any hot women around._

_"Pooie on youie! I can smell if I want to, you can leave your buts behind!" Gintoki said, almost drunkenly._

_"__**Very well then, let us begin the process**__." And with that, the Shinigami walked over to Naruto and unfurled a scroll, to which he pressed onto the childs bare stomach. Looking at the giggling Naruto, Minato nodded and put a hefty amount of his and Kushina's chakra into the seal._

_The Shinigami and Gintoki walked over to the Kyuubi, which was at this point withing 50 metres of them. Gintoki rushed forwards and leapt onto the Kyuubi's head, "Whee hee! Look at me ma! No hands, oh Shit!" Gintoki screamed as the Kyuubi flicked it's head trying to get Gintoki off_

_Ignoring Gontoki's idiotic mannerism, the Shinigami leapt towards the Kyuubi and placed it's hand on it. The Kyuubi started getting dragged into Naruto, all the while, Gintoki was playing with the Kyuuni's fluffy tails. "Oooh, I wish I had tails! I would brush them everyday and take good care of them!" He chided._

_After a few more seconds, the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto and Gintoki was nowhere to be seen. "Wh-what happened?" Minato said weakly, as the Shinigam began to claim his soul._

_"__**That boy has enormous potential, more then even me,**__" The Shinigami said, looking Minato dead in the eye, " __**All I did was give him a little... gift...**__"_

_Nodding, Minato looked over to his deceased wife and crying child, just as Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared, he was about to say his last goodbyes, "Hello there Hiruzen, or shoud I say, Hokage-sama?" _

_"Minato no," Hiruzen said weakly, looking at the horrifying scene, "Is the Kyuubi..."_

_"It is sealed withing Naruto, and I have the evil within me. It is only fitting that I die containing all of this." Minato said, looking at his predecessor and now, successor, "Make sure... that... he his treated like a... hero." And Minato closed his eyes, breathing his last._

_"No..." Hiruzen said as he resigned himself to his fate. Walking over to Naruto he scooped him up with one hand, whilst directing his attention to the Shinigami. "I trust that Minato's sacrifice was not in vain? All of them?"_

_"__**No, they where not.**__" The Shinigami said before preparing to leave, "__**When he turns 6 years of age, he willed be trained by the best.**__"_

_"That is not for you to-" Hiruzen said but was cut off._

_"__**YES IT IS!**__" The Shinigami thundered, losing control of himself if only for a brief second, "__**I did NOT say your best, I said THE best.**__"_

_Bewildered, Hiruzen pressed for more answers, "I don't understand, as far as I can tell, we shinobi are the most powerful people in this land!"_

_"__**Ehehehe, I guess it's true what they say, ignorance TRULY is bliss.**__"_

_"Fine, don't give me any answers but promise me one thing," Hiruzen said seriously, "Promise me that Naruto will be safe."_

_"__**That is up to the people of your world, and whether or not they are smart enough to realise that Naruto is the Kyuubi, but merely it's jailor. Protecting the people of Konoha every day he lives.**__"_

_"Very well then." Hiruzen said resigning to the Shinigami's arguement, "I guess this is farewell."_

_"__**Until the next time we meet...**__" The Shinigami said before black smoke whirled around him and then dispersed, revealing that he was gone."_

_"Troublesome..." The aging and re-elected Hokage said, sounding very much like a Nara at that point, "May luck be on your side, Naruto, you're going to need it._

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto was trying to piece together what had happened after he walked down that street, there where lots of people smiling at each other, celebrating. Well that part was obvious, until they noticed him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was walking down the street with all of the people celebrating. It looked like fun. He had been kicked out of the orphanage 6 months ago, after apparently stealing another child's toy. One that Naruto had owned in the first place, so a child who wanted the toy claimed that Naruto had stolen it from him. They caretaker at the time saw this as proof that Naruto was the demon, and beat him until he was almost dead and literally threw Naruto into an allyway with drunkards and homeless. That was probably the worst night of Naruto's life._

_Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Naruto wandered down the street, noticing that there where lot's of toys that had pictures of the Yondaime Hokage, and there even appeared to be one of him! He, Naruto Uzumaki was a toy! Running over to the stand selling them he noticed it was called 'Uzumaki Voodoo Dolls', not that he understood what that meant, he just wanted a toy that looked like him. That was when it happened._

_"Look! It's the demon child!" One of the people in the crowd called, "Let's kill him so we can avenge Yondaime-sama and all of our family!"_

_Cheering, the crowd moved towards Naruto who was looking around excitedly to find the source of their anger, that was until it dawned on him, they were looking at him. Shaking in fear, Naruto started to run. "Get the Demon Bastard!" Someone called out._

_Naruto kept on running as fast as his legs could carry him, eventually though, his luck ran out. He turned into a narrow alleyway, only to discover it was a dead end. "You killed my wife you demon spawn!" A man with black hair and spinning red eyes said to him, "It is time for us to reap what is due." The man said before making his hands blur through handseals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" _

_A ball of fire hurtled down the alleyway directly at Naruto until it hit something, his chest. Gasping in pain Naruto fell over backwards, trying to crawl away from the mob of villagers. "What's wrong Demon? Scared?" A man jeered before pulling out a bucher's knife and bringing it down on Naruto's arm, almost cutting it off. "AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain, "Let me go! I never hurt any of you or your families! what have I done?"_

_"You are still alive, and that is enough form me to want to kill you." A man with gravity-defying silver hair and his Konoha Hitai-aite pulled over his left eye said, "You killed my sensei, now it is time to pay." He said before gripping his left arm, "CHIDORI!" The man screamed as he rammed his hand, now conducting electricity, into Naruto's chest. "That wasn't a killing blow, only so you can suffer more pain!" The man seemed to revell at the prospect of Naruto suffering, but decided to do a simple shunshin to leave._

_"Damn you, you demon!" A man screamed, before stabbing his knife into Naruto's other arm, Naruto had simply taken to curling up on the ground, whimpering in pain and wandering what he had done to deserve this. He could still feel the lightening coursing through his nerves, constantly shocking him. His only wish was that someone would stab his heart._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" An elderly voice called out from the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage walking towards the body of Naruto, who was barely breathing and unconscious at this point._

_"Hello Hokage-sama," The man who had just stabbed Naruto said politely, bowing to the man, "Did you come here to finish him off?" The man said, speaking his last words before finding his head vacant from the rest of his body, never recieving an answer to his question. The crowd looked shocked at what the Hokage had just did, all of them turning to look at him._

_"Ibiki-kun, Weasel-kun, would you please escort the entirety of this mob to the T and I department?" Hiruzen said, barely suppressing a grin, thinking about what would happen to them._

_"Certainly Hokage-sama," Ibiki replied, donning the same expression as the Sandaime, barely suppressing his glee, "Will there be... any, ah, limitations?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Are you mad, Hokage-sama?" A man called out, "We are just doing our duty to the Village!"_

_Hiruzen turned to Ibiki, "If Anko get's bored, let her play with him." He said, pointing in the direction of the man who had just made the outbirst, wondering if he would ever be the same after Anko was through with him._

_"Of course Hokage-sama." Ibiki said, looking towards Itachi, "You know the drill Weasel-kun." Ibiki said, using Itachi's codename as he was technically in his ANBU attire with his weasel mask donning his face._

_Itachi simply made a single hand-seal before a squad of ANBU appeared to take away the mob. Before he left, he noticed Naruto shaking in his sleep, and he walked over to him and placed a single thing next to where he was lying. It was a Black Kodachi, an extremely rare weapon that had the power to channel chakra 'darkly' meaning that if one where to look at it whilst a person was channeling chakra into the blade, they would not notice a difference. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's had been fooled by it before, and now he was giving it to Naruto._

_"Use it well, Naruto-kun." Itachi murmered beneath his mask before dissappearing in a whirlwind of leaves along with the rest of the ANBU squad._

_Hiruzen just looked at the spot where Itachi had vanished, smiling that he had accepted him._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Why me?" Naruto asked himself, looking at the sword that had been lying in his appartment when he had gotten back there after recieving medical treatment. According to everyone who had treated him, he should be dead, and yet here was a weapon that some body would probably gladly use to hurt him.

"I didn't do anything wrong..." Naruto said, before rolling over, and falling into a blissful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up in the middle of a sewer. "What the hell..." Naruto said to himseld, noticing the water in it was not getting him wet. Deciding that this didn't matter he decided to explore.

After what seemed like hours of wandering, Naruto encountered a giant cage with a huge fox in it. "Hello?" Naruto said carefully, not wanting to anger the huge beast.

"**Hello there, kit.**" The fox said, seemingly happily, "**I see you have discovered your mindscape, before you ask anything, I need to tell you something, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the thing that has made your entire life a misery to live.**"

"Mmmm... Ok." Naruto said, looking at the Kyuubi's tails longingly, they looked so fluffy...

The Kyuubi just blinked, 'Ok'? What the hell kind of answer was that? He finds out he has the most powerful being in the entire world sealed within him and that's what he says?

"And I'm your new best friend!" A voice called from the darkness. "I'm the Cola guzzling, taco munching, sexy beast from the east, Pokemon master extroadinaire!" The man said, seemingly getting very excited about himself, "My name is Boobs McBreasterson!" The man said before walking out of the shadows looking like a crossdressing Tsunade.

"Ummm... am I supposed to get that?" Naruto asked, completely confused as to why a crossdresser was in his mindscape, he understood the Kyuubi, it actually answered a lot of his questions, but a crossdresser? What the fuck?

"Ummm, well seeing as you obviously haven't met Tsunade before, than I guess my name is Gintoki!" The man, now named as Gintoki said, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He was dressed in long black robes with a red waistband around his waist, he had a yellow bandana around his head and brown spiky hair and a goatee. The strange thing about him, was that he didn't seem dangerous at all, if anything, he looked like he would probably hurt himself more than Naruto.

"Ummmm... Yeah... Hi... What the fuck are you doing inside my head?" Naruto asked the crazy man tanding opposite him in his midnscape, still wondering what he had done in his previous life to deserve this.

"Ahhh, ok, here's the full story," The Gintoki said, looking Naruto dead in the eye, "About 2,000 years ago, a man and a woman loved each other verrryyy much..."

"I asked how you got in me! Not how you were born!"

"Fine," Gintoki grumbled, mumbling something about stupid kid's and not ever letting him have his fun... and shrimp... "When you where born a giant bastard fox-"

"**Hey! For your information my Mother and Father loved me until I killed them when they stole my dango!**" Kyuubi said, getting incredelous stares from Naruto and Gintoki.

"Wow... I have done some crazy shit in my life, but killing my parents over dango is the craziest thing I have every heard, you are one crazy fox!" Gintoki said in amazement, and scarily, awe.

"Um, back to the story?"

"Oh, yeah, so umm, a giant crazy fox was attacking Konoha, you're father summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi in you, the Shinigami summoned me to be sealed in you as well, and well here we are!"

"Was there a reason he sealed you in me as well as the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, "I'm not sure how long i'll be able to stand your voice in my head!"

"But what about the Kyuuuuubiiiii!" Gintoki whined childishly.

"So far, Kyuubi has told me why I was hated all my life, and didn't appear looking like a cross dresser!"

"Ok, I kinda get that..." Gintoki said, "Anyway, the Shinigami sealed me in you to make me do stuff, in this case train you! And oh will I **ever** train you!" Gintoki said, with a scary smile donning his face, as Naruto started to slowly crept backwards towards the Kyuubi.

"Please help me," Naruto whispered to the Kyuubi, "I'll make dango appear every day in my mindscape if you do!"

"**Hmmmm, tempting kit, but your endless torment will be far more worth even a billion sticks of dango**." The Kyuubi said, with a fox-like grin on it's face.

"We are going to be the best of buddies!" Gintoki exclaimed, "BUDDY CLUB FOR LIFE!" He yelled to a sweat dropping audience of Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"Okay then..." Naruto sighed, resiging himself to be trained, or whatever that man planned on doing to make him stronger.

"Anywhay, on to serious business!" Gintoki spoke, in a very slighty more serious tone, "When the Kyuubi and I were sealed inside you, we got to work doing something very fun, at least for us..."

"What were you doing inside me..." Naruto said, fearing for his safety.

"Well... We... MADE YOU A BLOODLINE!" Gintoki exclaimed, letting off several party poppers that he had stored in his back pocket.

"Do you just carry those around with you, in the hopes of seeing people get surprised?" Naruto queried, genuinely curios.

"**Yes kit... he does...**" The Kyuubi sighed, remembering years of endless... torment? Or whatever it had to deal with inside of Naruto at the hands of that insane bastard.

"What is this bloodline anyways?" Naruto asked, putting the conversation back on track.

"Essentially what it is, is time manipulation." Gintoki answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, is that you will be able to slow down, or speed up if you wish, time." Gintoki explained carefully, "By no means can you stop time, and you will still age as you normally would, even with your Uzumaki genes and the Kyuuni inside of you, but nonetheless, this is an incredible bloodline."

"**Let me put it this way kit,**" The Kyuubi let its voice be heard, "**When you're in a battle, you can slow down time to a tiny scale, and examine what your oppenent is doing. You could wage war against an army and win with this bloodline!**"

"That is so... AWESOME!" Naruto yelled in excitement. He was already thinking about how he could use it, never again would someone be able to hit him!

"**Yeah, I know it is kit,**" The Kyuubi said smiling at the small boy jumping around in happiness in front of him, "**Either way, it's roughly 10 AM right now, you need to wake up.**"

"But how will I be able to talk to you guys without being asleep?"

"**Don't worry, I will keep a mind link open with you, and I'm sure that bastard over there could probably even leave the seal should he choose to.**" The Kyuubi growled.

"Yup!" Gintoki beamed with pleasure, "But I will be staying inside for a couple of days, now that you're aware of use, this place needs to get so PIMPIN'!"

"Uhhhhh" Naruto deadpanned.

"**I... Just... Don't worry kit, just leave for now, I will still be able to talk to you either way**"

"Alright, see ya Kyuubi, by Gintoki!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to fade away back into a concious state.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Gintoki smiled to himself, "Don't you agree, Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi merely smiled in response to Gintoki's question. He had been looking forward to this day for quite a while now. It almost seemed like all of the hatred he had had inside of him had left him during the sealing. Whatever, he liked the new him.

XxXxXxXx

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, as he leaned up against the wall, "I hope to God that that wasn't a dream..."

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, to see his apartment, it wasn't much really, just a small table, a microwave, a sink, a fridge, and a room to his left that housed a futon. It wasn't like he could even buy a bed anyway, he was lucky enough to buy enough food to stock the fridge alone!

Standing up, Naruto looked down at himself, he was wearing his black shirt which now proudly sported a blood spattered hole in it, and torn khaki shorts from the day before. It wasn't like he had gone to bed anyways, just collapsed from exhaustion leaning against a wall. Looking at the clock above his sink he realised that the Kyuubi, had in fact, been right about the time, it was barely 10:01 and he had a lot of things to do that day. First on the list was to see Hokage-jiji.

Naruto slowly stood up, cracking his neck as he stood up completely. And sighing to himself, this was going to be a very long day.

XxXxXxXx

"Hello Hokage-jij!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto!" How are you my boy!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he rushed to greet the child. "Why did you leave last night? I was so worried, what with all of your bleeding and such!"

"I uh, just went home." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head avoiding the Hokage's blank stare.

"You just... Damnit Naruto, you might have needed medical attention if it weren't for..." The old Hokage trailed off, already realising he had said too much.

"If it weren't for what, Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked innocently, knowing full well he was talking about his... inhabitants... "You wouldn't happen to be talking about... the Kyuubi?"

Hiruzen gasped in surprise. He didn't want Naruto to have found out so early. But how, dammnit, how? "How do you know of that name, Naruto-kun?" The ancient Sarutobi asked carefully, observing the boys face for any hint of lies.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to know the name, especially when you fall asleep one night and it starts talking to you..."

At this point, the Hokage looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing every few seconds, as if he was about to say something, but decided not to at the last instant.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said hesitantly, "You do know not to trust that beast, right?"

"Well what about Gintoki"? Naruto asked, at this point, just trying to get a rise out of the old man in front of him, "He even said he was going to train me!"

"I... You... Shit..." The Hokage swore, this boy was clearly a being that had the only purpose of confusing him to ridiculous extents.

Naruto could barely hold back his laughter, let alone keep a straight face! This was the most fun he had had in his entire life, how many other people his age could honestly said they had screwed with the village leader's mind so bad, they had appeared to have broken it?

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, regaining control of his mind, "Is there anyway that I can, maybe, talk to them?"

"_**Kit, tell the old fart that I can explain everything, just get him to show you the seals to the Kage Bunshin Jutsu.**__" _The Kyuubi said in his mind.

"Sure thing Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed, "The Kyuubi says you just need to show me the seals to the Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

Hiruzen, having long since secretly activated the privacy seals in the room only nodded, after what had happened today, what would it matter if he showed the boy a simple jutsu. A kinjutsu nonetheless, but only due to it's heavy chakra ussage, and if there was one person in the village who had that in the spades, it was the boy standing a few metres in front of him.

"Very well," Hiruzen sighed, resigning himself to his fate, "Here are the seals." He said demonstrating the _Ram_ seal.

"Sweet Hokage-jiji!" Naruto exclaimed manuevering his hands into the symbol Hiruzen had just shown him. "Here goes nothing, **Kage Bunshin Jutsu**!

Much to Hiruzen's surprise, there were eight clones standing besides the original boy! Even Jounin struggled in making more then 10 at a time!

"Ah..." Naruto said, "How do I make them go away? I only need two..."

Hiruzen blinked once he had realised what Naruto had asked him. Was he even trying to make eight? Was he barely using any chakra at all? "Ahem," The Old Monkey said, clearing his throat, "Normally you can just order them to dispell, but you could also try punching them..."

"Alright," Naruto said turning to his clones, "Can every one of you except for the two stand beside me dispel?"

"**Yes Boss!**" Chorused six of his clones, dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

"**Alright Naruto, now place your hands onto each one of them, and channel chakra into both of them, we will make sure it's our chakra, so don't worry about that!**" The Kyuubi said withing Naruto's mind.

The Proffesor watched as Naruto raised both of his hands to the clones either side of him, seeing how he channeled chakra into each one of them, and noticing how they immediatly started acting different.

"**Ah, it feels good to be out!**" The Kyuubi groaned in satisfaction, sighing happily.

"I agree with the giant furry one!" Gintoki nodded sagely.

"Are they Kyuubi and Gintoki?" The Hokage asked, the boy standing in the middle.

"Uhh yes... yes they are." Naruto nodded, already edging away from Gintoki, and towards the Kyuubi.

"**Now then, Hokage-san, what did you need answered?**" The Kyuubi asked, getting Hokage out of his stupor.

"Ah yes, now then, how can I trust the two of you to do what is best for the boy, and in the grand scheme of things, what is best for Konoha?"

"**First of all old man,**" The Kyuubi growled, "**Our loyalties are not to Konoha, but to Naruto. This village has done nothing but torture him and wound him. I can even count on a single hand how many people in this village he would fight to protect!**"

Hiruzen nodded at that, not extremely happy at what the Kyuubi said, but it did make sense, and it made him so angry at what the village had done to an innocent boy who had committed no evil in his entire life. "Fair enough, and you?"

"As long as muffins are sold within a 50km radius of where the boy lives, I will protect this place, FOR THE GLORY OF MUFFINS!" Gintoki exclaimed, much to the chagrin to all of the other people standing in the room.

"Well... now that that's settled..." Hiruzen said with a sigh, he had barely learnt anything from both of Naruto's inhabitants. As long as he bribed Ichiraku to cook up some muffins or something like that, he supposed everything would be alright. "Now then, Naruto."

Naruto stiffened at the mention of his name. This was the tone the Hokage would use when shit got real, when considering who he was, had happened a lot near him. "Yes?"

"As long as those two are... not against Konoha, I have no problem with you talking or training with them. However..." The Hokage said with a face of steel, "What was talked about in this room will never leave this room, until an appropriate time has passed, or the person you or I tell can actually be trusted with secrets this large. Okay?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Naruto said grinning with a mock salute.

"Now then boy, how about we replace those clothes of yours, eh?"

"Yes! You're the best Hokage-jiji!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear, until he remembered something, "Oh yeah, Kyuubi, Gintoki, could you guys dispel now?"

"**Of course kit!**" The Kyuubi said grinning as it realised something glorious, "**In fact, I should probably thank you for this opportunity!**" The Kyuubi said as it turned to Gintoki.

"Fo shizz-" Gintoki began, until the Kyuubi landed a roundhouse kick into his spine.

"**I have been waiting literally six years for that moment!**" The Kyuubi exclaimed, in pure joy, before dispelling himself.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." The Hokage grumbled as he walked out of the room with a stunned Naruto following him, for two reasons really, one, because the Kyuubi did what he was planning on doing, and two, because for some reason, he had memory of that encounter with the Hokage, from three different perspectives. Either way, Naruto shrugged and followed the Hokage out of the room.

Yesterday had probably been the worst day of his life, and today was probably the best. Today was the day he had learnt so much about himself. Today was the day he had met the people he would probably call his best friends. Today was the day he got new clothes. Today was the day a legend was born.

XxXxXxXx

Hey guys, It's Shadow Revolution here I guess. I don't know if I plan on continuing this or not since I always end up getting caught up in School and work, in fact I started this chapter well over a year ago at this point. Please review so that I can find out what more I need to do to make this the most epic story ever writtenthey alse make my insides happy, and they keep Gintoki from eating all of the muffins in Konoha. If you're wondering why my last Fanfic, stopped, it was a combination of a fiew things, those things were school, work, lack of inspiration, and screwing up the character development. Either way, Review, Favourite and Follow for grandma's secret recipy for cookies!

Shadow Revolution signing out bitches!


End file.
